Happiness Pretty Cure!
Happiness Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen23. It's theme is feelings, friendship, dreams and love. Story tba Pretty Cures and Mascots [[Aika Chino|'Aika Chino']]/Cure Cheer Voiced by: Ikue Otani (Japanese) Amy Palant (English) She's a young high spirited girl who wants nothing more than to make people happy. She is an amazing skater for her age from skateboarding to roller skates. In civilian form, she has short honey colored hair tied in tight buns on top of her head and Hazel green eyes. As Cure Cheer, she grows taller and her hair grows down to her waist turning blonde and is pulled in high ponytail with a gold bow and her hair turn hazel. Her theme color is yellow. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Happiness Burst! The cure of Joy! Cure Cheer!" * Attack: "Pom-Pom Pow!" * With the Cheer Staff: "Let the happiness flow! Pretty Cure, Cheerful Blast!" Raven Williams/Cure Bold Voiced by:??? (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) A 12 year old who is somewhat shy and always in the back of the room reading but Aika tends to talk to her in hopes of being friends. She is being trained since she was old enough to be become a dancer but is bad at it. In civilian form, She has long purple hair in a braid and dark blue eyes. As Cure Bold, her hair turns lilac and pulls into a bun and her eyes turn dark purple. Her theme colors are lilac and dark purple. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Happiness Burst! The Cure of Courage, Cure Bold!" * Attack: "Boldness Strike." * With the Bold Guitar: "Let the happiness flow! Pretty Cure, Bold Rock Out!" Hilary Olsen/Cure Sweet Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A sweet kind hearted 11 year old with a love of helping. She hopes to be a child care giver like her mother who runs an agency who sends care givers to parents who are too busy to take care of sick kids called "Little Angel's". In civilian form, she has short ash blonde in a wavy ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Sweet, her hair becomes longer to knee length tied in pigtails turning pale pink and her eyes turn magenta. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Happiness Burst! The feeling of being kind, Cure Sweet!" * Attack: "Bon-Bon Shower!" * With the Sweetness Gloves: "Let the happiness flow! Pretty Cure, Sweetness combo!" Henry Olsen/Cure Bravery Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Nicholas Roye (English) He's Hilary's older twin by a full five minutes who is an eletctronics wiz and is into making video games. In civilian form, he has bright blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Bravery, his hair turns golden brown and his eyes turn gold. * Heshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Happiness Burst! The feeling of being Brave! Cure Bravery!" * Attack: "Bravery Charge!" * With the Bravery Sword: "Let the happiness flow! Pretty Cure, Couragous Blitz!" Amelia Jenkins/Cure Revenge/Cure Emotion Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kelly Sheridan (As Cure Revenge, English) Cherami Leigh (As Amelia, English) She was a kind hearted girl raised like a real Cinderella who found and raised as servant by the Jenkins with cruelty and hatred for her looks but when her dark seed in her fully explodes she transforms into someone cruel and sinister and Hatred used it to her advantage turning her into a Cure to challenge them. But when Aiko helps break through her darkness showing her real compassion does she snap out of it. In civilian form, she has chestnut brown hair falling in curls and brown eyes. As Cure Revenge, her hair turns black and turns into a spiked bob and her eyes turn cherry red. As Cure Emotion, Her hair turns sky blue hair tied in a side ponytail with a green ribbon and her eyes turn sky blue. * Henshin Intro for Cure Revenge: "Pretty Cure, Darkness Burst The Feeling suffering,,,Cure Revenge..." * Attack as Cure Revenge: "Hollow Scream!" * Henshin Intro for Cure Emotion: "Pretty Cure, Happiness Burst! The feeling of happiness! Cure Emotion!" * Attack as Cure Emotion: "Emotion Flare!" * Attack with Emotion Crest: "Let the Happiness Flow! Pretty Cure, Emotion Heartbeat!" [[Higery|'Higery']] She's a young princess from the High Energy System that is set in a perpetual coma since their dream crystals have been shattered and the only to brake through the coma is by the collecting happiness energy and by making sure that something like what happened to her kingdom happen again! Villains Hatred He's the main villain of the series who wants to collect Dark Seeds to infect the earth to bring it under his control. Jelly She's the first to attack. She goes after the dark seeds of Jealousy. Depress He's the second to attack. He goes after the dark seed of sadness Despray She's the third to attack. She goes after the dark seed of desperateness. Greedy He the fourth to attack. He goes after the dark seeds of Greed. Lust She's the fifth to attack. She is usually partnered with Jelly usually finding their dark seeds within the same person. Dark Seeds They are made from a corrupted emotion or Dream deep inside a persons heart and turns them into a monster depending the emotion. They will attack the ones who hurt their Hope Seeds as seen in episode 2 Items Happy Coms They are the henshin devices of the series. Hope Seeds They are seeds in people's hearts born from pure emotion and dreams. Dark Mirror The henshin device for Cure Revenge that was what her blossom was put into in Episode 11. When purified it turns into her Happy Com. Locations Riverside-It's the setting for the story. In it are: * Waterford Middle School: It's where the cures go to school * Little Angel's: It's a company ran by Serene Willaims that help busy parents who can't take care of their sick kids. * Rainbow Fontain Towers: It's where Hilary and Herny live and soon Amelia. * Riverside Police Department * Riverside Fire Department * The Expert Watercrest Boutique: It's the Jenkin's world wide clothing store that made them famous High Energy System It's a solar system 15 trillion miles away from our solar systems where Higery is from. Family Ai and Johnathan Cho They are Aika's parents who run the movie rental place in town. Sue Cho She's Aika's new born baby sister who is very sickly since she is a premie and is in the hospital. Bella and Andrew Williams They are Raven's parents. Andrew works at the Riverside Police department while Bella works an online shipping who wants nothing more than to have Raven become a dancer even if she doesn't want to be one since she wasn't able to become one when she was younger and Louisa is growing out of it. Louisa Willaims She's Raven's older sister who is a great dancer but doesn't want a career out of it and wants to become a nurse and works at Little Angels on the side of dancing. Ariel and Jackson Oleson They are Hilary and Henry parents. Avery and Damion Jenikins Avery and Damion are Amelia's adoptive parents. Though Damion was a kind and loving father to her Avery was a cruel and abusive to her when Damion isn't there and is on his buisness trips but when Damion dies in an airplane crash she and her daughters went all out on her knowing she was to scared to go to the police until she disapeared one night. Alyssa and Dacia Jenkins They are Avery and Damion's daughters who are just as cruel and haunty as their mother but Dacia is crueler than Alyssa who was somewhat nicer than both her sister and mother to Amelia but was worried that the abuse would come onto her too. Students of Waterfront Middle School Kyra Agnes She is the poor of the students of the school since her mother is in-between jobs at moment and her father had left in a messy divorce. Since their isn't much money she has plain lunches either having either having just a sandwich or a fruit cup. She has wavy dark brown and green eyes. Diana Roberts She is the popular girl in school where many flock to do anything she asks. Her parents own many different jewelery shops around the town. She thinks everything should be hers and and everything should be given to her but later she finds out she needs to change her attitude when she loses her one and only friend when her attitude gets too much. She has long wavy pale blonde hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. Julian Stewart A kind hearted girl who is sweet and loving who loves to help those in need and tends to share her lunch with Kyra not taking no for an answer. She befriends Amelia when she starts to come to the school and her parents take her in after hearing what happened to her. She has shoulder length black hair tied back held a blue band and blue eyes. James Conner He is another computer club goer and vice president of the club and is best friends with Henry Mrs. Alyssa Dane She is the drama and English teacher who loves both old plays and modern. Movie Characters The Tale of the Sleeping Prince Prince Toto * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) He is the young prince of Fosster Kingdom who fell into a deep sleep who contacted the cures through their dreams to help save his kingdom from King Dray and Harpy. Harpy * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A loyal guard of King Dray who looks exactly like her name emplies. She seems to have some connection to the Prince as seen when she knows when the cures arrived attacking them. She seems mean and heartless but she really does have a heart of gold underneath all of the hatred. King Dray * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) He was the one who granted the King and Queen the power to have children but would want one of them if they had twins but when his request was denied he kidnapped the Prince Toto's Twin and cursed the kingdom in an eternal sleep stealing away the empowered crown to give him form and power. A girl from the past Hannah Maple/Cure Time A young artist who seemed to be transported to the forest the cures were camping with Mirai who was being chased by a masked woman named Mistress Horriblia who wanted to use Mirai to power her mechane to take over the past. In civilian form, she has shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Time, her hair becomes longer tied in high pigtails at the side of her head turning platnuim blonde held with silver and white frilly bows and her eyes turn pale blue. Mirai A legendary mascot who controls time and protects the eternal clock from harm but she was chased by Horriblia when she was found and protected by Hannah and accidentally uses the clock to send them to the future unknowingly sending Horriblia with them. Mistress Horriblia The mistress of everything that happens bad in time and the original holder of the eternal clock minpulating anything that will end in tradgedy until her powers were taken away and given to Mirai and was sent to earth to live a human until she found her again and attacked her trying to get the clock back. Episodes # The Feeling of Joy! Cure Cheer is born!-Amy Cho is new Waterford Middle school and is not having a good day but when her school is attacked she is chosen to become a cure. # The feeling of being Awesomeness! Cure Bold is born!-When Amy and Raven become honorary helpers in the lunch room they notice their friend, Kyra is being picked on by Diana and the two try to cheer her up but when Depressed arrives it's time for another cure to be born! # The feeling of being Sweet! Cure Sweet is born!-When it's her mother's birthday, Amy and with the help of Raven and Hilary as they go to the department store but the shoping but Despray stops the shopping trip in it's tracks with a Dark Seed. # Battle of the clubs! Cure Bravery is born!-When his club is in danger of being switched out for another, Henry asks the cures for help finding more people for his club but when one of his clubmates has their hope seed stolen it's time for Henry to join the ranks of the cures. # The Jewellery Panic!-TBA. # A secret Admirer? Who is it?-After one of her dance recitals, Raven notices a bouquet of Roses and a note signed by her secret admirer. # If the shoe fits, wear it!-When Julian is chosen over Diana for Cinderella for the school play festival it causes an upset between her and the popular kids of the class and they plot to bully her into giving the part. Can the cures stop them? # Panic at the Lunchroom! We have to work!-When a new rule of the school that many students have to work at the lunchroom when many of lunchladies fall sick to the flu it turns into an all out competition between many of the students on who could cook better. # Meeting Amelia Jenkins, what's her story?-When Amy accidentally runs into a girl a little older than her who introduces herself as Amelia Jenkins. Higery tells Amy that her hope seed seems to be almost in full bloom into darkness. Can the cures find out why? # There is an Evil Cure?-When the cures find that they have a new enemy in a cure named Cure Revenge they are going to have to get stronger. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # A New home for Amelia! # TBA # Babysitting Havoc!-When Amelia needs money for a trip she decides to do babysitting for two siblings but due to the older sibling being jealous of her younger brother she attacked by Jelly. # Movie Happiness Pretty Cure Movie 1: The Tale of the Sleeping Prince: When the cures get a mysterious dream of a Prince that sends them into the Forrest Kingdom the cures are sent to save the kingdom from King Dray. Happiness Pretty Cure Movie 2: A girl from the Past: When the cures go camping with their families, they come across an unconscious girl in olden time clothing holding a fox like creature. Now they must protect the two from Mistress Horriblia. Category:Fan Series